Sharing Duty
by KateBeckett1997
Summary: My first fic! I hope you like it, and please GIVE IT A CHANCE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sharing Duty**

By KateBeckett1997

So... This is my first fic, and I hope you'll like it. I have been working on it since a lot of time ago, but I wasn't sure if I should upload it... So here I am and I hope you'll like it!

Thanks to KateB-fan to encourage me to publish my first story. I hope she'll like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: <strong>

Rick was getting into the elevator, bringing coffee, as always for him and Detective Beckett. He had a weird feeling, that something was wrong, and he was getting impatient with each second that passed away, waiting for the elevator to get to the 5th floor, to the Homicide Department of the 12th Precinct, willing to see Kate in her desk, and to see a smile on her face as he gave her the mug of coffee.

As he headed to her desk, he heard her sobbing. He left the coffee at her desk and ran next to her.

"Kate? Are you all right?" He asked, worried about her and with a serious expression on his face. He would have never imagined Beckett crying, maybe at her apartment, but not at her work where her partners could see her, she had too much pride to do that.

"Yeah, Castle, I am ALL RIGHT. Could you please leave me alone?" She asked him, looking reluctantly into his eyes, with hers full of tears.

"Of course I will. But please, Kate. I am your friend, trust me. Please, tell me what happened, I don't wanna see you like this." He told her, feeling so bad that he could not do anything for making her feel better.

"Castle, it's none of your business." Turning around so she didn't have to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Kate... It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. But I just want youto know that you can trust me." He said to her and left... Feeling curious about what happened to Kate, but he knew that in those moments she just needed some space.

"Castle... Could you... come here please?" She begged.

"Of course..." Rick said, while he was thinking. Please? Beckett just said please? Something must be very wrong if she was crying, begged him to come back, and said please.

Kate took a deep breath and told him: "Josh just broke up with me."

OOPS! Castle thought. What should I do? What should I do...!... "Umm... I am... sorry... Kate. Really sorry." Rick felt bad. LAME, he told himself. LAME! You shouldn't have asked her, she must think that you messed up into her personal life... He must have just done what he thought he must have had, give her a hug, and tell her everything was gonna be all right. But this was Beckett he was talking about, and if he had done that, she'd probably get mad at him for doing that, not right away but she could have told him to go home, and that was what he didn't wanted to do, he just wanted to be there with her, and kick Josh's ass for being so stupid and breaking Kate's heart. But after all, that gave him more opportunities to become better friends with her and tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her all his life... But he couldn't just drop it as that...

He felt Kate crying again ang hugged her.

* * *

><p>That's the first part of 'Sharing Duty'! What did you think about it? Please tell me ! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharing Duty**

By KateBeckett1997

So... This is my first fic, and I hope you'll like it. I have been working on it since a lot of time ago, but I wasn't sure if I should upload it... So here I am and I hope you'll like it!

Thanks to KateB-fan to encourage me to publish my first story. I hope she'll like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: <strong>

Rick was getting into the elevator, bringing coffee, as always for him and Detective Beckett. He had a weird feeling, that something was wrong, and he was getting impatient with each second that passed away, waiting for the elevator to get to the 5th floor, to the Homicide Department of the 12th Precinct, willing to see Kate in her desk, and to see a smile on her face as he gave her the mug of coffee.

As he headed to her desk, he heard her sobbing. He left the coffee at her desk and ran next to her.

"Kate? Are you all right?" He asked, worried about her and with a serious expression on his face. He would have never imagined Beckett crying, maybe at her apartment, but not at her work where her partners could see her, she had too much pride to do that.

"Yeah, Castle, I am ALL RIGHT. Could you please leave me alone?" She asked him, looking reluctantly into his eyes, with hers full of tears.

"Of course I will. But please, Kate. I am your friend, trust me. Please, tell me what happened, I don't wanna see you like this." He told her, feeling so bad that he could not do anything for making her feel better.

"Castle, it's none of your business." Turning around so she didn't have to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Kate... It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. But I just want youto know that you can trust me." He said to her and left... Feeling curious about what happened to Kate, but he knew that in those moments she just needed some space.

"Castle... Could you... come here please?" She begged.

"Of course..." Rick said, while he was thinking. Please? Beckett just said please? Something must be very wrong if she was crying, begged him to come back, and said please.

Kate took a deep breath and told him: "Josh just broke up with me."

OOPS! Castle thought. What should I do? What should I do...!... "Umm... I am... sorry... Kate. Really sorry." Rick felt bad. LAME, he told himself. LAME! You shouldn't have asked her, she must think that you messed up into her personal life... He must have just done what he thought he must have had, give her a hug, and tell her everything was gonna be all right. But this was Beckett he was talking about, and if he had done that, she'd probably get mad at him for doing that, not right away but she could have told him to go home, and that was what he didn't wanted to do, he just wanted to be there with her, and kick Josh's ass for being so stupid and breaking Kate's heart. But after all, that gave him more opportunities to become better friends with her and tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her all his life... But he couldn't just drop it as that...

He felt Kate crying again ang hugged her.

* * *

><p>That's the first part of 'Sharing Duty'! What did you think about it? Please tell me ! :)<p> 


End file.
